The present invention relates to the use of sodium chlorite and a metal ion such as zinc capable of complexing with sulfur containing compounds for use in the reduction of oral malodor.
Oral malodor is the result of volatile sulfur compounds, carboxylic acids and amines. The malodorous compounds are generated primarily through putrifactive action of oral micro-organisms on sulfur containing amino acids, peptones or proteins found in the mouth. Such micro-organisms are readily available in saliva and dental plaque or may be derived from proteinaceous food particles trapped between the teeth, in the gingival crevice or adhering to the mucous membranes and the irregular surface of the tongue as well as exroliated oral epithelium, food debris and the like. Studies have indicated that mouth odor not only comes from the posterior dorsal surface of the tongue but also from periodontal pockets. People with periodontal involvement have an attendant increase in oral malodor from disintegrated epithelial cells.
The following patents describe various solutions for the reduction of oral malodor:
Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Ratcliff 4,689,215 Ratcliff 4,696,811 Ratcliff 4,786,492 Ratcliff 4,788,053 Ratcliff 4,792,442 Ratcliff 4,793,989 Ratcliff 4,818,519 Ratcliff 4,851,213 Ratcliff 4,855,135 Ratcliff 4,886,657 Ratcliff 4,889,714 Agricola et al. 4,902,498 Ratcliff 4,925,656 Ratcliff 4,975,285 Ratcliff 5,052,590 Ratcliff 5,200,171 Ratcliff 5,348,734
The Hutchings et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,960 describes the use of sodium chlorite with at least one salt of a transition or post-transition metal for use as a deodorizer. Zinc chloride is described as one useful salt for use in association with sodium chlorite. The composition is useful as a deodorizer for smoke and other household odors such as toilet and kitchen odors arising from a variety of sources including pets and food wastes or odors from cooking foods, especially burning odors. The composition is especially useful for deodorizing fabrics such as curtains and upholstery fabrics.